1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a gate assembly for diverting articles and the like and, more particularly, the invention relates to a gate assembly for diverting mail and other substantially flat articles in a sorting machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines for automatically sorting flat articles, such as mail, into one of an array of selected bins or compartments, are known. Typically, such sorting machines have a feeding station, including an intake drive member such as a rubber-covered wheel or belt, sensing and detecting equipment for determining the appropriate output compartment for the article to be sorted, diverting gates or other article directing mechanisms, and an array of output compartments or bins for the sorted articles. An example of a conventional sorting machine is the DBSCII sorting device, available from Siemens ElectroCom, L. P., Arlington, Tex.
To feed articles into the sorting machine, an operator positions a bundle of mail to be sorted and shakes or jostles the mail to generally align the bottom edges, making a stack, either horizontal or vertical. The operator then places the stack of mail against the feed member of the sorting machine. The feed member then feeds the articles into the sorting machine, one at a time, to be sorted in the sorting machine.
In postal and credit operations, as well as other mass document handling devices, certain documents and envelopes are coded using a bar code and/or optical character keying and printing module, and thereafter the documents are sorted by using a bar code or optical character reader and a sorter. Certain sorting systems in current use also employ image lift address verification units, which electronically recreate the address information normally found on one side of a document, piece of mail, or package.
At the output of the sorting machine, the sorted articles are routed to the appropriate receiving compartments or bins by diverter gates where the sorted articles are stacked. The feeding and sorting of articles continues until one or more of the receiving compartments become sufficiently full of a stack of sorted articles or mail. When the receiving compartment is full, an operator removes a stack of the sorted articles from the full compartment and places the stack of articles into a box. This removal of stacked articles may be termed “sweeping” of the compartment. The stack of sorted articles placed by the operator into a box can be further reprocessed through the same sorting machine, can be transferred to another sorting machine for additional sorting, or can be transported to a delivery person, such as a mail carrier, or may be transmitted for ultimate delivery to the intended location, address or recipient when all desired sorting is completed.
Although automatic sorting machines have improved prior processes for manual article sorting, the weak point of the sorting machines is the diverter gates which direct the mail or articles to the appropriate receiving compartments. The diverter gates are typically comprised of a vane pivotally mounted to a bracket controlled by a solenoid. The pivoting of the vane about the bracket diverts the articles to the desired bin or location. Over time, due to the wear of the articles passing through and against the vanes, the vane of the diverter gate frequently chips or otherwise becomes damaged and must be repaired and/or replaced. As currently designed, changing or replacing the diverter gates is a time consuming and costly endeavor since the sorting machine must be shut down during the repair and replacement of the vane.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a gate assembly for diverting articles and the like which can be easily maintained. Additionally, a need exists for a gate assembly for diverting articles and the like which has a vane mounted to a bracket with the vane being easily mounted and removed from the vane when necessary.